


Graphics for When Green Meets Blue

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for the 2020 DCBB When Green Meets Blue by taybay14
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: DCBB 2020





	1. Cover, banners, and letters, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Green Meets Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630976) by [Taybay14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14). 



> I picked this up as a pitch hit and HOLY COW. I was so lucky to have gotten the privilege of doing art for this fic. I'm a huge fan of taybay14's works, so that in itself made me squee a bit. But also ABO? Shifters? Omega Dean? HELLO! I AM SO THERE. This fic was charming and cute, with enough angst to keep me going. Plus, the emotions and struggle Dean goes through was realistic and believable. I enjoyed this fic so much and I hope you all do too! Head on over here to check it out and leave her the kudo's she deserves!

**Banners**

**Letters (just one example, this is from Dean)**

****


	2. Chapter Art

_His amusement is apparent through our thread. I decide to hunt him. If he’s going to antagonize me right now, then I’m going to make him bleed._

___“To stay safe.” I brush the hair off his forehead before gazing into his pretty green eyes. “For me.” “Okay,” he whispers, peeking up at me through his lashes. “For you.”_ _ _

___It takes my breath away. The decision to stay still and quiet is ignored by my instincts, and I find myself taking a few quick steps back. It's the shape of a wolf, but… huge. Otherworldly. The creature is almost completely covered in the deep black fur that covers his paws, a tiny patch of white on his chest being the only discrepancy. Those blue eyes that are so bright they can't possibly be real._ _ _

___Just minutes after Dean finally cries himself to sleep, leaves crunch around the corner of the house. I tense up, trying to listen and smell to see if it's a threat or just some dumb animal. In a low, grumbly whisper, I hear Bobby say, "Just me. Don't worry. Didn't even bring my gun."_ _ _


End file.
